Me and my Angel
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: For a friend this is needed to be said and for her I owe everything. I care about her more then my life. (OC's only this is for a personal friend of mine.)


**This is a story dedicated to someone I love very much and who I care for greater than myself. She is one of the few people (AKA 3) that mean the world to me and I would do anything for them. I owe her a lot of things and she does things for me and I do for her. We protect one another and tell each other what we are wrong about. So we can improve it in the future, weather of we are right or wrong is down to the many people in the world.**

There is many types of relationships in the world. Love, hate, friends, enemies, rivals, and more. However the unique ones are the best. There's many types of them but these two specific ponies have an unbreakable bond. The names of these ponies are. Arch Angel, and Ella.

These two were special. To them, they could do anything just to have fun. One point they had a what if situation where they ruled Equestria. Then, of a spy job and more and more!

Sure, they have their moments where one is upset or mad. But, in the end they work it out. They fight, they live, and they protect one another. Each night they spend it talking and possibly reading. They both enjoy reading and sometimes pass out back to back from a long night.

It was what they did though. Learned and just did things for the heck of it. It was their right to no matter what. Tonight they were going to meet up at a local park. They wanted to go and watch some famous theater shows. Wicked being her favorite one Arch got the best tickets he could and decided to not reveal them until later in the night.

[At the park]

Arch was waiting patiently for Ella to arrive. He was wearing a nice suit to look good for Ella. he always wants to impress or look good for her, he never wanted to fail her. Even when she said he would not and stick by his side he always felt uneasy even now. Ella arrived to the park bench dressed in a black dress. She always wanted to wear it with Arch, but she never could because the timing with them was always off.

"Hey, Arch!" said Ella as she walked the corner. Arch thought she looked beautiful. However, no matter what he would say to her she would never be convinced she is beautiful. To him it hurt his heart because she truly was in every way. Looks to Arch are just an addition, it's the heart and soul that makes a person of pure beauty.

"Hey Ella, you look ravishing." She rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to flatter me Arch, you know you are wrong about me!" she laughed. Arch frowned but shook his head. "So you know that surprise I told you about." She nodded. "Yes what do you inquire." He showed the tickets to her. She could have squealed like a fangirl if she wanted to but kept composer. "Arch, that is incredible! But why though? They must of cost you much of your money right!" She asked from a non-monotone voice.

He looked at he and gave a cheeky grin. "Well, yes it did! I do not care however, you are my best friend and somepony I care about and love. Do not think otherwise." To be honest, Ella had no idea how to feel. Ponies have treated her with respect and kindness. But to her Arch was just… different. He treated her like royalty.

Arch picked up Ella much to her surprise. "Arch, Put me down!" He chuckled "Not a chance in the world Ice queen." She actually giggled from that it was a bit charming on how he used what normally would have been kind of an insult and used it to make her feel good as she deserves a great life.

As they approached the theater he used his rank to get into the theater with her no problems asked and they took their seats. In the best seats throughout the whole place!

Ella stared at Arch, in her head she thought _I know there is good in everypony just some are corrupted… But he is just so… Weird he treats me like a real queen yet we barely have met in real life as we have only met five times and talked on the internet._

After the theater show they went to Arch's house and sat on his couch when inside he set her down on the couch. "Did you enjoy the show and your free ride home!" He said in a childlike voice. She giggled a bit "Yes! I very much enjoyed it all Arch I can never repay you for what you did!" She seemed a bit said at the last part but he just nuzzled her a bit. "Come on Ell, you know you don't have to do anything for me. I love you."

She felt a small blush come around. "Arch, do you like jazz?" He nodded greatly. He absolutely adored jazz.

She smiled, "Then let's sing a song Arch. Any song you want. The condition is it has to relate to us!" He new the perfect song. "Let's sing me and my shadow then. Since I am your shadow." He smiled and turned on the music (I do not own Me and my shadow. Frank Sinatra does!)

Arch: Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall

Ella: Like the seashore clings to the sea

Arch: Like you'll never get rid of your shadow

Ella: , you'll never get rid of me

Arch: Let all the others fight and fuss

Ella: Whatever happens, we've got us.

Both: Me and my shadow

Ella: We're closer than pages that stick in a book

Arch: We're closer than ripples that play in a brook

Ella: Strolling down the avenue

Arch: Wherever you find her, you'll find me, just look

Ella: Closer than a miser or the bloodhounds to Liza

Both:Me and my shadow

Ella: We're closer than smog when it clings to L.P.

Arch: We're closer than Celestia is to Luna.

Both: Not a soul can bust this team in two

Both:We stick together like glue

Arch: And when it's sleeping time

Ella: That's when we rise

Both: We start to swing

Arch:Swing to the skies

Ella: Our clocks don't chime

Arch: What a surprise

Both: They ring-a-ding-ding!

Happy New Year!

Me and my shadow

And now to repeat what I said at the start

They'll need a large crowbar to break us apart

We're alone but far from blue

Before we get finished, we'll make the town roar

We'll make all the late spots, and then a few more

We'll wind up at Jilly's right after Toot's Shore

Life is gonna be we-wow-whee!

Arch: (here comes the party!)

Both: For my shadow and me!

Say Arch?

What is it, Ella?

Do me a favor?

What would you like, now?

Would you mind taking it, just one more time?

From the top?

No! From the ending!

Wonderful!

Both: And while we are swinging, to mention a few

We'll drop in at Danny's, The Little Club too

But wind up at Jilly's, whatever we do

Life is gonna be we-wow-whee!

(Wow!)

For my shadow and me!

Arch?

Oh, forget it Ella.

Ella: Alright!

They both laughed pretty hard. It was really fun for them to sing a song that related each other to their own shadow! Arch then looked at her and gave her a kiss and held it for a few seconds. He pulled away and turned around. "S-sorry…. I just… .i love you Ella. I really do…"

Ella smiled and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright Arch.. *she blushed* I understand. I love you too. I am a bit lost on it but I do." It was his turn to blush. But he loved it and he wrapped his arms around her. "Time to sleep I guess?" as she yawned. "Yes Arch…. Let's go to sleep…." She snuggled into him and he held her tightly. It was a fear of his to ever make her feel bad, hurt, or upset. He hated the thought of losing her so he kept watch for a while.

"Good night Engel." she said to him as she drifted off into him. He smiled and nuzzled her. "Good Night…. My Snow Angel…" Arch soon had drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you Violet for being there for me and telling me all the things that you will tell me I have done for you and making me special in your life. I owe you everything and I know you think you owe me at times. You never told me but I can just see it sometimes. Thank you Violet…. For being my best friend….. Sister….. and person I love very much.**


End file.
